


I'm the type of girl that your momma never wanna meet

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Female Pete Wentz, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Might have a second chapter???  Lemme know whatcha think <3
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God, did you see that new photoshoot of Paige Wentz from Fall Out Boy? You can totally see her tits.” “I heard she fucked Jeffree Star and recorded it!” “I heard she’s only in the band ‘cause she’s fucking Patrick.” “I heard she swallowed so much cum, she had to get her stomach pumped.” 

Mikey had heard lots of shit about Paige Wentz, the short girl with the doll face and raccoon eyes, and he knew Bert McCracken had a blurry picture of her as his phone’s wallpaper, but he hadn’t expected her to be like this.

No one had ever bothered to mention her ethereal green eyes, or the way the red and black fringe of her hair fell in her face when she laughed, or her skin-tight t-shirts with slightly offensive slogans on them. “I EAT BOYS”, the shirt she was currently wearing read in neon pink letters. Somehow, Mikey didn’t doubt that.

***

“Hey, your name’s Mikeyway, right?”, she smirked, acting like she knew something he didn’t. She slurred his first and last names into one word, grinning as it left her red-tinted lips. Mikey nodded, waving awkwardly and cursing himself for being so awful with girls. Not that he cared about girls. Especially not girls like Paige Wentz. She giggled. “I’m Paige.”, she informed him, as if he didn’t already know. Mikey heard Gerard mutter something impatiently under his breath, probably about their show starting soon, and Mikey wasting time flirting with that bitch from Fall Out Boy. He turned to leave.

“Oh, and Mikeyway?”, Paige called after Mikey, batting her eyelashes coquettishly at him. “Yeah?” He adjusted his glasses, making sure his perpetually bored attitude held up. “You’re a cutie pie.”, she giggled. And that was when Mikey knew he was in love with Paige Wentz.


	2. the girl i used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw you just wanna get ur pu$$y pierced but u end up starting a wholesome family w mikey way

In June of 2005, if you had asked Paige Wentz what she was going to be doing in a year, she wouldn’t have been sure. Maybe she would’ve said making out with the bassist of some new emo band, or maybe finally getting her private parts pierced or something. But she definitely wouldn’t have pictured herself as a mother.  
Paige had always wanted a cute little family when she was little, sure, but by the time she was about twenty, she was much more invested in heavy metal, sex, and drugs than she was in chasing some impossible Stepford wife fantasy. Weirdly, though, she wanted to keep this kid, and Paige was nothing if not impulsive. So she pulled out her phone, slamming her acrylic nails onto the buttons as quickly as she could, and dialed up Mikey.   
“Hello?”, Mikey answered, and she could tell from the tired exasperation in his voice that he had just woken up. “HiiI! I’m having your baby, Mikeyway!”  
***  
“Mummy!”, a tiny voice yelled, and Paige felt a little tug on her arm. She yawned. “Brooklyn, sweetie pie, what’s wrong?”, she managed to yawn at her five-year-old daughter. “I can’t find Kitty!”, she whined. Paige resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kitty was Brooklyn’s favorite stuffed animal, a neon pink cat with bright green eyes that Gee had bought her for her second birthday.  
Smiling, Paige got out of bed and picked the little girl up. “Okay, sweetie, let’s find her.”


	3. she was a good girl, and it felt great to be a liar

“Brooklyn, sweetie!”, Paige called up to her ten-year-old daughter, tying her bleach-blonde hair back into a ponytail as she sat down next to her husband on the faded red couch. Seconds later, Brooklyn, with the remarkable amount of energy she had inherited from her mother, ran down the stairs, pausing at the bottom of the staircase to catch her breath and adjust her thick, hot pink glasses. “Yeah, mummy?”, she grinned.

Paige elbowed Mikey in the ribs. “Oh. Uh… we’re gonna tell you where babies come from?”, Mikey deadpanned, as bored-sounding as he had been when Paige first met him. Paige rolled her eyes, then blushed as she looked at her curious, wide-eyed daughter. “Brooklyn, uh… when two people love each other very much…” Mikey snorted quietly next to her. Paige glared at him. “Michael, shush.”, she hissed. Men, Jesus fucking Christ.

“Anyways, when two people love each other very much, they, uh… do a special… dance together, and then a baby is made.”, Paige awkwardly explained. Brooklyn looked amazed. “Wow… so, that’s how I was born?”, she asked, open-mouthed. In Paige’s mind, she went back to the summer of 2005…

***

Mikey smashed his lips onto Paige’s, his teeth colliding with her lip ring. Paige giggled. “You’re a good kisser, Mikeyway.”, she purred, moving her lips down to softly bite his neck. “I’m gonna leave hickeys all over your neck, so everyone knows you’re mine.”, she grinned, watching Mikey’s face turn ten different shades of red. Mikey stuck his hands in his pockets and dug around until he found a silver Sharpie and wrote “SLUT” on Paige’s arm. “There.”, he explained. “Now everyone knows you’re mine, too.”

***

Mikey smirked at his wife, as if reading her mind. “Yeah,” he told their daughter, “that’s how you were born.”


End file.
